Rachel Field
| birth_place = New York City | death_date = March | death_place = Los Angeles, California | resting_place = Stockbridge, Mass. | occupation = Author | education = | alma_mater = Radcliffe College | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = Hitty, Her First Hundred Years, Time Out of Mind, All This and Heaven, too Something Told the Wild Geese | spouse = Arthur S. Pederson | children = Hannah | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = Newbery Award, Newbery Honor, Lewis Carroll Shelf Award (2), National Book Awards | signature = | signature_alt = | website = | portaldisp = }} Rachel Lyman Field (September 19 1894 - March 15, 1942)Rachel Lyman Field, Cranberry Isles, Maine, USA. Web, Mar. 2, 2013. was an American poet, novelist, and children's writer.Rachel Field, Poetry Foundation. Web, Mar. 2, 2013. Life Field was a descendant of David Dudley Field (1781-1867), the New England Congregational clergyman and writer. She grew up in Stockbridge, Massachusetts. As a child, she contributed to the St. Nicholas Magazine. She was educated at Radcliffe College. According to Ruth Hill Viguers, Field was "fifteen when she first visited Maine and fell under the spell of its 'island-scattered coast'. Calico Bush 1931 still stands out as a near-perfect re-creation of people and place in a story of courage, understated and beautiful." Ruth Hill Viguers, "Introduction" (date?) to Calico Bush by Rachel Field (1931). In 1935 Field married Arthur S. Pederson, with whom she collaborated in 1937 on To See Ourselves. She was also successful as an author of adult fiction, writing the bestsellers Time Out of Mind (1935), All This and Heaven Too (1938), and And Now Tomorrow (1942). They were adapted as films produced under their own titles in 1947, 1940, and 1944 respectively. Field also wrote the English lyrics for the version of Franz Schubert's "Ave Maria" as used in the Disney film Fantasia. Field is famous, too, for her poem-turned-song "Something Told the Wild Geese". She also wrote a story about the nativity of Jesus, "All Through the Night". She moved to Hollywood, where she lived with her husband and 2 children.Newbery Medal Books: 1922-1955, eds. Bertha Mahony Miller and Elinor Whitney Field, The Horn Book, Inc., 1955, LOC 55-13968, pp. 77-85. Field died of cancer at the Good Samaritan Hospital in Los Angeles. She is buried in Stockridge, Massachusetts.Field, Rachel Lyman, [http://books.google.ca/books?id=rVLOhGt1BX0C&pg=PA615#v=onepage&q&f=false Notable American Women, 1607-1950] (edited by Edward T. James, Janet Wilson James, & Paul S. Boyer), Cambridge Ma: Harvard University Press, pp. 614-615. Google Books, Web, Aug. 10, 2014. Recognition Field's best-known work, Hitty, Her First Hundred Years, received the Newbery Award in 1930, for the year's "most distinguished contribution to American literature for children.""Newbery Medal and Honor Books, 1922-Present". Association for Library Service to Children. ALA. Retrieved 2012-03-15. . Field also won a Newbery Honor award. The 1944 Prayer for a Child, with a story by Field and illustrations by Elizabeth Orton Jones, won the Caldecott Medal recognizing the year's "most distinguished picture book for children" published in the U.S. "Caldecott Medal Winners, 1938 - Present". Association for Library Service to Children. ALA. Retrieved 2012-03-15. Hitty and Prayer for a Child were both named to the Lewis Carroll Shelf Award list of books deemed to belong "on the same bookshelf" with Carroll's Alice. Prayer for a Child was one of the seventeen inaugural selections in 1958, which were originally published 1893 to 1957. Hitty was added in 1961. Time Out of Mind won one of the inaugural National Book Awards as the Most Distinguished Novel of 1935, voted by the American Booksellers Association. "Books and Authors", The New York Times, April 12, 1936, page BR12. "Lewis is Scornful of Radio Culture: Nothing Ever Will Replace the Old-Fashioned Book, He Tells Booksellers", The New York Times, May 12, 1936, page 25. In 1938 a play of hers was adapted for the British film The Londonderry Air. Rachel Field at Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2012-03-15. Publications Poetry *''Points East: Narratives of New England''. New York: Brewer & Warren, 1930. *''Branches Green''. New York: Macmillan, 1934. *''Fear is the Thorn''. New York: Macmillan, 1936. Plays *''Rise Up, Jennie Smith: A play in one act. New York: Samuel French, 1918. *''The Patchwork Quilt: A fantasy in one act. New York: Samuel French, 1924. *''Six plays: Cinderella married, Three pills in a bottle, Columbine in business, the patchwork quilt, Wisdom teeth, Theories and thumbs''. New York: Scribner, 1924. *''The Nine Days' Queen: An historical fantasy in one act''. New York: Samuel French, 1927. *''The Cross-Stitch Heart, and other one-act plays''. New York: Scribner, 1927. *''The Sentimental Scarecrow: A comedy in one act''. New York: Samuel French, 1930. *''Patchwork Plays''. New York: Macmillan, 1930. Novels *''God's Pocket: The story of Captain Samuel Hadlock, junior, of Cranberry isles, Maine''. New York: Macmillan, 1934. *''Time Out of Mind''. New York: Macmillan, 1935. *''To See Ourselves'' (with Arthur Pederson). New York: Macmillan, 1937. *''All This, and Heaven Too''. New York: Macmillan, 1938. *''And Now Tomorrow''. New York: Macmillan, 1942. Juvenile *''The Pointed People: Verses and silhouettes''. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press, 1924; New York: Macmillan, 1930. *''Taxis and Toadstools: Poems and decorations''. Garden City, NY: Doubleday Page, 1926. *''An Alphabet for Boys and Girls''. Garden City, NY: Doublday Page, 1926. *''Eliza and the Elves'' (illustrated by E. McKinstry). New York: Macmillan, 1926. *''General Store''. New York: 1926. **(illustrated by Nancy Winslow Parker). New York: Greenwillow Books, 1988. *''The Magic Pawnshop: A New Year's Eve fantasy''. New York: E.P. Dutton, 1927. *''Little Dog Toby''. New York: Macmillan, 1928. *''Polly Patchwork''. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, Doran, 1928. *''American Folk and Fairy Tales'' (illustrated by Margaret Penner). New York & London: Scribner, 1929. *''Pocket-Handkerchief Park''. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, Doran, 1931. *''Hitty: Her first hundred years'' (illustrated by Dorothy Pulis Lathrop). New York: Macmillan, 1929; New York: Simon & Schuster, 1999. **published in UK as Hitty: The life and adventures of a wooden doll. London: Routhledge & Kegan Paul, 1932. *''Calico Bush'' (illustrated by Allen Lewis). New York: Macmillan, 1931. *''The Yellow Shop''. Garden City, NY: Doublday, Doran, 1931. *''The Bird Began to Sing'' (illustrated by Ilse Bischoff). New York: W. Morrow, 1932. *''Hepatica Hawks''. New York: Macmillan, 1932. *''Just across the Street''. New York: Macmillan, 1933. *''Susanna B and William C'' (verse). New York: W. Morrow, 1934. *''Prayer for a Child'' (illustrated by Elizabeth Orton Jones). New York: Macmillan, 1944. *''Poems''. New York: Macmillan, 1937. *''All Through the Night''. New York: Macmillan, 1940. *''Christmas Time''. New York: Macmillan, 1941. *''The Horn Book: A Rachel Field issue''. Boston: Horn Book, 1942. *''Christmas in London''. New York: privately printed, 1946. *''The Rachel Field Story Book''. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1958. *''A Road Might Lead to Anywhere'' (illustrated by Gilles LaRoche). Boston: Little, Brown, 1990. *''If Once You Have Slept on an Island'' (illustrated by ris Van Rynbach). Honesdale, PA: Caroline House, 1993; New York: Mulberry Books, 1995. *''Grace for an Island Meal'' (illustrated by Cynthia Jabar). New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 2006. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Rachel Field, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 10, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems * "Barefoot Days" * Rachel Field 1894-1942 at the Poetry Foundation. * Rachel Lyman Field at PoemHunter (7 poems) ;Books *Rachel Field at Amazon.com ;About * Rachel Field at NNDB * Rachel Lyman Field at The Cranberry Isles Category:1894 births Category:1942 deaths Category:American children's writers Category:American novelists Category:American poets Category:Newbery Medal winners Category:Newbery Honor winners Category:Radcliffe College alumni Category:Writers from New York City Category:National Book Award winners Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:Children's poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets